


moments in the sun

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Even a pair of master assassins need lazy, sunlit mornings in bed sometimes.





	moments in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Six of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “bells.”

Natasha woke slowly, a luxury she didn’t normally allow herself. Today though, the early morning sun was streaming in through the gauzy curtains and church bells tolled in the distance as she inhaled the warm musk of Clint’s skin. She flexed her fingers against his side, brushing up against a faded scar.

She knew he was as awake as she was, that he woke as soon as he sensed her movement but he was content to lay here in the lazy morning light before they had to get up and acknowledge the rest of the world. Moments like this were all too rare and they treasured them, stretched them out  like taffy until they could no longer hold.

Natasha stretched with a small noise, curling her toes into his shin and resting her chin on his chest to look at him. “Morning.”

His mouth quirked up into a half smile. “Morning, Tasha.”

She wished she could bottle this feeling - this sunlit, content, overflowing moment - for darker days. Since she couldn’t, she leaned up, enjoying the slight pull of pleasantly sore muscles and pressed her lips to his.

Clint threaded his fingers into her hair, keeping her close as if he was afraid she was just going to get up and leave.

It was, perhaps, a legitimate fear for other mornings, other moments, but not right now. Right now she just wanted to languidly kiss Clint until they were both breathless, until this feeling inside of her was brighter than the sun, and then she wanted to go make coffee and kiss him in the kitchen until the coffee was cold.

She wanted to forget about making it to the extraction point in a few hours but she knew that’s where this fantasy would end. They would drink their cold coffee and erase traces of their presence from the safehouse and leave this small sunlit haven for their shadowed lives until they stumbled into another moment like this.

But that was for later. Now was for them.


End file.
